ryugafandomcom-20200215-history
Night Spider (Re-issue with CD/DVD)
This is a CD/DVD release by the deathcore group Ryuga. The Night Spider re-issue features new artwork by Esao Andrews, live performances of the band from 2008 to the days of the band performing at Weapons the Child 2010. This also contains on the CD track listing five tracks from Night Spider which are remixes by Skrillex and Gorillaz with the DVD listing containing 65 tracks, 6 songs from their newest album, Gatekeeper (in stores now!), and the rest of the tracks including a Van Raiders home video, 45 hours of live performances, 8 interviews, 4 biography videos, and 3 music videos. The album was released June 15, 2010 through Trustkill Records CD Track Listing 1. "Luxord: Guardian of the Storm (Electro-mash remix by Skrillex)" - 8:04 2. "Lal Mirch: Lord of the Mist (Acid fusion-rock remix by Skrillex)" - 6:15 3. "Rotting to the Floor (Electro-mash by Gorillaz)" - 5:04 4. "Icarus Versus Apollo (Electrogrind remix by Skrillex)" - 4:55 5. "Hermia: Goddess of the Air (Electro-mash remix by Gorillaz)" - 5:04 DVD listing *Portals music video (directed by Patric Ullaeus) - 3:39 *Atrophitation music video (directed by Scott Hansen) - 5:04 *Portals (live at Weapons the Child 2010) - 3:20 *The Fortress - 9:05 (from the full-length GateKeeper album) *Nikki Wong's Biography: 6:01 *Jonesy Garcia's Biography - 6:01 *Weapons the Child backstage interview with Jude Lizowski and Jen Masterson - 6:38 *Weapons the Child aftershow interview with Ryan Treviont, Jude Lizowski, Nikki Wong, and Mark Dresich -4:49 *The World Itself (live at Rockstar Mayhem Festival 2009) - 5:09 *Monomation - 9:31 (from the full-length GateKeeper album) *Van Raiders: Ryuga episode 1 (recorded August 19, 2009) - 10:58 *Van Raiders: Ryuga episode 2 (recorded August 19, 2009) - 10:58 *Van Raiders: Ryuga episode 3 (recorded October 31, 2009) - 10:58 *Van Raiders: Ryuga episode 4 (recorded October 31, 2009) - 10:58 *Van Raiders: Ryuga episode 5 (recorded January 8, 2010) - 15:06 *Van Raiders: Ryuga episode 6 (recorded January 8, 2010) - 10:58 (Note: this is the final episode of Van Raiders: Ryuga edition) *Van Raiders: Ryuga special - The Life and Times of the Band (recorded May 1, 2010) - 50:40 *Gatekeeper parts I and II (live at Weapons the Child 2010) - 22:29 *Soul - 5:59 (from the full-length GateKeeper album) *Ryuga: The Movie (Approx. time: 2 hour. 8 seconds) *And many more BROOTAL FUCKIN' FEATURES, AAUUGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!! Album Information: Genre: Deathcore, Electronica, Fusion, Melodic Death Metal. Recorded: January 15- March 30, 2010 at Zing Studios in Massachusetts. Release: June 1, 2010. Producer: Jamie King, Ryuga, Jude Lizowski, Tue Madsen. Length: 9:54:12 (whole album), 30:22 (CD listing) Trivia/Miscellanous: *During the first two Weapons the Child backstage interviews on the DVD listing, Ryuga frontman Jude Lizowski has said that the band would release their first extended play in early July (hopefully the 6th or 13th). He did not give any other information, but the extended play would match up to Ryuga's latest album, GateKeeper. *"The World Itself" was officially announced as one of Ryuga's newer songs on the Solifugid EP, which was released on June 1, 2010. *Around the summer of 2010, Ryuga toured with the likes of Shemales From Outta Space of Death, Ruins of Tomorrow, and Protest the Hero to promote their Night Spider CD/DVD reissue. Category:Ryuga Category:Albums by Ryuga Category:2010 releases Category:Other